1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urine collection containers, such as leg urinal bags and the like, associated with user-worn catheters. More particularly, it relates to a coupling device for such urinals permitting flow into the container while connected and sealing both ends of the coupling upon disconnection.
2. Prior Art
Many persons are compelled to be fitted with catheters, either permanently or temporarily, for drainage of the contents of the bladder. Catheters are of two basic types, either internally connected to the bladder so that relatively small quantities of urine are emptied more or less continuously, or externally connected whereby relatively large quantities of urine are excreted from time to time. In either case, flow of the liquid into the container must be unimpeded and backflow must be avoided.
The problems inherent in catherized urine drainage and storage systems are well known. Thus, for example, blockage of forward flow can results in stagnation, bacterial growth and infection. Backflow of already excreted urine can have similar dangerous results, in addition to unpleasant accidental staining of clothing or bedding. Where the system includes a collection bag worn by the user, problems of hygiene and odor are always present unless disconnection and cleaning of the bag and attachments are readily achievable. U.S. patents related to collection bags include U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,358, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,747, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,348, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,879 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,816.
In order to overcome certain of these deficiencies, the inlet openings on urine collection bags have been equipped with an anti-reflux valve in the lower part of a drip housing which provides an air break in the urine column, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,599. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,554 to Griffin discloses a one-way valve located within a collar at the top of the urine collection bag. Although these devices help to prevent the backflow of urine, a serious problem still exists with spilling urine when the bag is disconnected for cleaning or replacement, especially if the bag is at or near capacity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a coupling device which allows urine to flow unimpeded into the collection bag when connected, but seals both ends of the connection when the bag is disconnected for cleaning or replacement.